Deadliest Ficitonal Warriors
by ixJosephxi
Summary: This is a hopefully continuous work in progress, latest chapter being Altair vs Damocles. Open to suggestions and I will add on more battles if I get constructive responses and more ideas! Rated M just to be safe because of violence and possible language in the future, probably could've been rated T but oh well. Please enjoy and write back if you feel the need!
1. Mewtwo vs Darth Vader

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon nor Star Wars. If I did I would have so much more time on my hands... but in case you are unfamiliar with the characters Mewtwo is a genetically enhanced Pokemon from the series of the same name, while Darth Vader is a major villain within the Star Wars franchise. So without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mewtwo vs. Darth Vader<p>

"Behold my power! I am the most powerful Pokémon in the world! Even more powerful than Mew…" Mewtwo stood in the crater of destruction on what remained of Cinnabar Island, clenching his three fingered hands in rage and confusion. "But even though I know my power, I am no closer to knowing my true purpose…"

Just as the bipedal Pokémon pondered aloud, an earsplitting screech passed in the sky above, emanating from a space ship coming to land on the small island. The white landing craft touched down on the cliff on the edge of the island, under Mewtwo's ever-watching eye. A ramp extended from under the carriage of the ship, smoke billowing around the dark figure emerging from the darkness. The caped man walked down the ramp and walked toward Mewtwo, his respirator attached to his ebony helmet cycling oxygen in an ominous breathing sound.

"You wish to know your destiny, and it belongs with me on the path of the dark side." The man said in a deep monotone, stepping closer to Mewtwo with every word.

"Who… are you? I hope for your sake you are not among the foolish humans who wished to imprison me." Mewtwo returned, stepping back in caution of the tall dark man.

"I am Lord Vader," the man said, reaching his hand out to the Pokémon. "And you must join me and together we will rule the galaxy hand in hand as master and apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Mewtwo angrily questioned, eyes glowing a light blue in psychic rage. "I will not share a throne of power under the tutelage of a puny human!" Mewtwo flung Vader using his psychic power, bringing him to the ground at the edge of the cliff near his ship.

Vader stopped himself on one knee, glaring up at his opponent in the middle of the once prosperous island. "So be it…" the dark lord calmly stated, drawing his lightsaber and igniting the red blade for combat. Darth Vader conjured the Force to grasp nearby rubble, sending chunks of concrete and rebar hurdling toward the purple clone while keeping his lightsaber close in defense position.

The debris collided with Mewtwo, bruising and gashing its body before the Pokémon could summon a psychic barrier, stopping the rubble on impact. Mewtwo once again called upon his psychic powers to send the remaining rubble back at Darth Vader followed up by a summoning of swift, an attack shooting star-like rays at his opponent. The Sith Lord deflected the rubble with a combination of his lightsaber parries and the Force, but was struck by the unexpected swift attack which struck him along the length of his bicep. Vader shrugged off his now exposed wires on his arm, countering the cloned abomination with a lightsaber throw and walking towards his opponent in the center of the crater.

Mewtwo evaded the attack by mustering illusive copies of itself in a double team, making it seem as if there were two of itself, although the copy instantly dissipated when the lightsaber passed through it and came back to the hand of the approaching Vader.

"Your skills are admirable, young Mewtwo, but you are no match for the power of the dark side!" Vader bellowed, swinging his lightsaber in a hacking motion upon reaching the Pokémon.

"My skill is far superior yours, pitiful human." Mewtwo retorted, avoiding the saber and countering with a powerful psycho cut attack, focusing his psychic powers into a bladed strike and cleaving off Vader's left hand. Vader recoiled in pain, his cybernetic stub sparking uncontrollably, but jumped back into the fray and managed to sear Mewtwo's shoulder before the Pokémon retreated into the sky.

"You can't run from your destiny, Mewtwo!" Darth Vader called out, out of reach to attack the Pokémon. "It is not too late for you to join the dark side. Give into your hatred and realize your true potential."

"It is not the same between you and I, you gallivant freely as a being born into this world while I, an abomination, was created. I do not share your past, so we cannot exist together in our futures." Mewtwo monologued, cupping his hands together to create a ball of darkness and hurling it at his foe. As the first shadow ball missed, Mewtwo continued to summon and throw the energy spheres only to be dodged or deflected by Darth Vader's crimson lightsaber.

"Enough!" Vader shouted, reaching out his hand and choked the levitating Pokémon via the Force. Mewtwo struggled against the Force choke, clawing his hands at his own neck to pry the invisible hands away strangling him. "Now you will pay for your incompetence," the Sith Lord declared, squeezing his hand into a fist about to finish his legendary adversary. Feeling that the end was near, Mewtwo calmed his conscience and focused on a way to escape the deadly hold of the dark man.

Not two seconds had passed before Mewtwo opened his glowing blue eyes and, utilizing his psychic powers, tore Vader's helmet off of his head and flung it into the ocean. Vader's eyes opened wide on his scarred, pale face as he struggled to breathe without his respirator, backing away and breaking off the Force choke.

"Humans may have created me, but they will never enslave me!" Mewtwo roared, summoning one more shadow ball and hurling it at his ebony foe. The ball collided with Vader's chest plate, tearing apart the cybernetics and leaving a gaping crater in the Sith Lord's torso. Vader fell, heart no longer supported by his robotic counterparts nor beating at all, as Mewtwo stood victoriously over the lifeless body.

"I will not follow you humans," Mewtwo said, looking into the night sky before raising himself off of the ground and speeding into the horizon. "I stand alone…"

Winner:

Mewtwo


	2. Altair vs Damocles

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed nor Ryse, nor do I own their creators. Altair is a master assassin from the first game in the Assassin's Creed franchise originating from the Middle East during the Third Crusade, while Damocles, although more commonly known as Marius Titus, is from the game Ryse: Son of Rome and clearly comes from the era of the Roman Empire, specifically during the rule of Emperor Nero. For clarification, the first and last scene in this story are large references to Abstergo, a fictional company in the Assassin's Creed universe, specifically Abstergo Entertainment which was highlighted in Assassin's Creed IV but the facts on the company are completely irrelevant so if you want you can completely skip that section and start about five paragraphs in. So without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Straight from Oliver!" the brown-haired assistant cheerily told the research analyst, handing him a folder of documents. "Some sort of high end stuff from our major shareholders, so you're going to have to put a hold on the Sample 17 Project for a second and take this one for the afternoon."<p>

The employee took the folder and flipped through the papers on the interior, a perplexed look forming on his face. "Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad? I thought we trashed that program? And who is this Titus? Roman Empire… They don't even overlap in time."

"I don't ask questions, it just rolls downhill, sorry! I'll just need the results on that packet by the end of the day!" the assistant smiled and walked away with almost a hop in her step. The research analyst watched the woman's hips sway as she departed the office, but then broke his gaze to examine the contents of the folders, pulling out profile sheets and images, nothing he hadn't seen before. Altaïr's photos were of an Arabian man with a scar along the left side of his face, wrapped in a haunting white hooded cloak, resembling an eagle-like figure. The other man, however, he had not seen. A Roman centurion by the looks of his armor, a few pictures of the man looked like a respected commander in his legion, although in others the man wore darker, more tattered and demon-like armor with a demonic mask covering the top half of his face within his helmet.

'Just another bozo from history class,' the research analyst thought to himself, searching through the rest of the folder. More biography reports, more pictures, and finally a USB drive with a sticky note attached.

"Run simulation, record results -R" the sticky note read, simple enough it seemed. So the man inserted the small device into his Abstergo computer, which prompted a software program he hadn't seen before with simply the words "Start Simulation" in a box on top of a black background. The employee casually slung his mouse cursor to the start simulation button and selected it, watching as the animus mainframe booted up, a blue and white matrix swirling around a suddenly forming city reminiscent of Rome. People began to appear, running in fear as flames rose from the great city, hordes of barbarians fighting against red centurions closing in on the center palace of the city.

"Nero! Where is Nero?" Marius Titus exclaimed, swinging his sword into the gut of the nearest barbarian warrior.

"Still in the palace, Commander!" another Roman soldier yelled from behind, readying a pilum to throw into the massive crowd ahead of them. Marius looked up to the palace in time to see Emperor Nero standing on a balcony high above the battle the Roman soldiers were fighting.

"Why have you abandoned me?!" Nero shouted at the soldiers below. "I command you to defend your Emperor!"

"Hold the line," Marius told the highest ranking soldier near him and headed into the palace to find the Emperor. Marius was determined to kill the bastard before the barbarians ever got to lay a finger on him.

"You have nowhere to run, now share your secrets with me," the hooded assassin said, cradling the once lively emperor to the ground with a bleeding gash in his neck.

"You… you… you aren't Damocles… I cannot die by your hands, this isn't how it was supposed to end…" Nero pleaded, grasping his assassin by his cowl and bringing him close. Nero stared into the distance, eyes focusing on the entrance to the palace. "He's here…" Nero pointed at the door of the palace before letting loose his last breath, silently signaling the entrance of the Roman commander.

Marius slid into the palace to find his dead emperor laying in the arms of a man in a white hooded robe.

"No! You filthy stinking dog! That wasn't your wrong to right!" Marius yelled, drawing his gladius and charging the assassin.

He threw his shielded arm into Altaïr, but his blow was not answered as the strike only swung through the air with the assassin ducking below the rectangular shield and punching the centurion in his gut. Titus' plate armor shielded the blow, however the armor was not prepared for Altaïr's hidden blade which jutted out from his wrist and stuck out from where his ring finger should have been. Blood seeped from between the segmented plates in Marius's armor, but that didn't stop him from delivering a quick knee to Altaïr's face and sending the assassin back.

Without missing a beat, Altaïr recoiled and threw two throwing knives toward the Roman officer. Marius pulled up his massive shield and allowed the knives to be stuck into his wood and leather defense, readying his pilum over his shoulder and then launching it toward the master assassin. The slow javelin, however, was easy for Altaïr to dodge as he simply ducked under the flying spear, drawing his dagger from the sheath on his back.

"You think you can kill me with that little knife?" Marius mocked, staying behind his massive shield.

"You would be surprised what one can do with a knife like this, but there is always an alternative," Altaïr retorted before charging the centurion and swinging his knife with a wide side-strike. The dagger, however, also stuck into the wooden shield and allowed Marius to rip the shield to the side, twisting the dagger out of Altaïr's hand. While Altaïr was distracted by his sudden disarmament, Marius delivered a quick strike with his gladius to the assassin's left thigh, tearing a wound across the entire width of the man's leg.

Altaïr yelled in pain, but quickly drew his longsword to deflect the next incoming blow from the centurion's gladius. The sword rattled in the Roman's hands, vibrating from the impact with the assassin's sturdier metal. Altaïr took advantage of this brief break in his defense to grab Marius' arm and with a quick smack by the hilt of his sword broke the man's forearm.

"Ah!" Marius recoiled, dropping his sword onto the palace floor but keeping his shield close at hand. Altaïr swung his sword relentlessly onto the soldier's almighty shield. Marius kept turtling behind his defense, looking frantically for a way to escape the mayhem, almost ready to accept his fate…

Almost.

Marius reached out and grabbed his sword on the ground, his fist balling, seemingly indenting the sword's own hilt to mold to his fingers. Altaïr, realizing he would not get through the damned shield by bashing away at it, used his foot and tore the shield away from Marius's body but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. The master assassin looked down and saw half of the gladius protruding from just below his ribcage, presumably up into his chest cavity.

The world began to spin faster and faster around him, the wintry cold abyss gripping him, strangling his heart to forty beats per minute, twenty, ten, zero. The assassin fell to the ground grasping his wound, his only thoughts as he passed from this world was of Maria and his unborn son, Darim, until all thought was lost into the void and Altaïr Ibn La Ahad was no more.

Marius stood victoriously, grasping his side as the blood continued to flow from beneath the plate armor and thrusting his shield in the air in triumph.

The research analyst watched as the world disintegrated into a blank white canvas again, the magical world of the Animus resorting to the buildingless, human-free digital abyss on his computer screen. A simple message typed itself across the analyst's screen; "Thank you for your time, we expect your thorough report immediately."

Shaking his head, the analyst rewound the simulation and began the long and loathsome paperwork that he knew was bound to follow.

Winner:

Marius Titus


	3. Riddler vs Rorschach

For the record I do not own DC comics. I usually don't do within-industry battles like this, but I don't think that this matchup has ever been considered and I love both characters so I couldn't resist taking it upon myself to write this battle. For background info, the Riddler is a villain, typically associated with Batman (if you need any reference, my opinion is look at the Jim Carrey portrayal in Batman Forever) and Rorschach is a masked hero/vigilante from the comic series Watchmen. Please enjoy and reply if you feel so inclined!

* * *

><p>"You may as well turn back now Rorschach, my puzzles are way too advanced for a non-intellectual such as yourself." The loudspeakers called through the twilight lit shipping yard, echoing and bouncing off of the steel cargo containers stacked on the concrete docks.<p>

The masked vigilante strafed through the abandoned shipping yard, his black and white mask constantly shifting contorted shaped ink blots. Rorschach knew he wasn't supposed to be in Gotham, but his brand of justice knew no borders. All he knew that there were too many men loose in this crime ridden city. This city was already afraid of him. He had seen its true face. The accumulated murder and corruption was drowning the inhabitants, and he knew the only solution was to wipe the city clean…

Starting with the Riddler.

Rorschach's trench coat waved slightly in the ocean breeze, his hand went up to hold his fedora firmly atop his head. He had to find this criminal and bring him to justice, preferably dead.

"Well as long as you are here I suppose we could have a little fun… Riddle me this Rorschach, what gets dirtier as it cleans, speaks without a face, and is ugly inside and out?"

Rorschach kept walking through the maze of steel crates, uninterested in the mindless games the Riddler had to offer. With his grappling gun at the ready, he silently tracked the wires from the speakers, leading the anti-hero to a warehouse.

"Still perplexed? You may be even duller than you look… oh well, I presume you would have never gotten the answer anyway. It's no fun if you don't play the game though!" The loudspeakers called out from every direction, but Rorschach knew that the origin of the voice lurked behind the door of the abandoned warehouse.

"Well I don't see how that is going to get you any closer to the answer Mr. Kovacs. I mean what are you going to do? You arrest me? A man with a much higher intellect than you? Ha! How hilariously absurd. Well go on now Mr. Kovacs. Open the door."

As the Riddler jeered, Rorschach circumnavigated the building trying to find a decent entering point, finding a broken window to squeeze into. The majority of the warehouse was empty, save for a half dozen computer monitors in the center of the room surrounding a cushioned chair fashioned to look like a throne. A lanky human sat in the throne, already facing the stealthy hero, and sporting a long brass cane.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of a washed up joke in a mask?" The Riddler queried as he lifted his head, revealing his sinister eyes beneath the green bowler hat. His green tuxedo hugged his body tightly as the Riddler rose to his feet, swinging his metallic cane joyfully and holding a small canvas sack slung over his shoulder.

"You die today Edward Nigma!" Rorschach shouted in a gruff voice, pointing a solitary finger towards the man in green.

"Ah, spoken like a true Neanderthal, well I guess we'll just have to cure your ignorance. For you, I prescribe one dose of…" the Riddler dug into the canvas sack and pulled out a small bird shaped ball which began flapping its useless wings as the Riddler twisted its bulbous neck and hurled it at the masked vigilante.

Rorschach caught the mechanical bird with his lightning quick reflexes and hurled the projectile back at the Riddler, the device detonating in a fiery explosion mere yards from the green villain.

"Your brawn is quite impressive, but do you have the brains to compliment that?" The Riddler joked as he pulled out ceramic question marks from within his jacket, also throwing them at the intruder, exploding at his feet. Rorschach somersaulted out of the way, looking for an escape route to re-evaluate his situation against this felon. He hated retreating from his perfect opportunity, but even Rorschach knew that he was vastly outmatched at the moment.

Rorschach leaped back through the window he crept into, shattering the glass all over the wet concrete ground and his trench coat. Seeing an open shipping crate, he ducked into it and shone his flashlight to illuminate the interior before the Riddler had a chance to catch him. A glint of metal caught his eye and Rorschach's face turned into a grisly smile under his demonic mask.

"Riddle me this Rorschach!" the Riddler shouted, walking gleefully out of his warehouse and twirling his cane. "What two sides of you are about to be switched?" After skipping in silence through the giant steel containers the Riddler became increasingly impatient, banging his cane on the crates and sending echoes throughout the shipping yard.

"Are you still out there Mr. Kovacs? All I want to do is play!" Riddler shrieked, now angrily running from crate to crate before seeing one large container with its door ajar. "Ah there you are, now to the answer of the riddle… any guesses Rorschach?"

"Come in and you're dead Riddler." Rorschach bluntly threatened from the dark abyss of the container.

"Judges?" Riddler mockingly questioned. "Wrong! I'm sorry, thanks for playing, but your insides will soon be on your outside!" he horridly responded, grabbing the crate door with his hooked cane and swinging it wide open.

Instead of finding Rorschach, however, only a burst of flame answered the door as the vigilante sprayed a can of hairspray behind a lighter in the direction of the criminal. Riddler tumbled backwards, suffering burns along the left side of his face and his shoulder singed through his green suit jacket. Before the Riddler was able to recover, Rorschach ran and slid to the criminal's feet and fired his grappling gun into his chest, shattering the Riddler's sternum and sending him broken to the ground.

"Alright, you can arrest me, bring me to Arkham! I need help you know!" Riddler said, coughing up his own blood and reaching for his cane.

"Men get arrested," Rorschach said, reaching from within his coat to grab a meat cleaver he grabbed from the cargo container. "Dogs get put down." Rorschach raised his hand with the meat cleaver, and brought it down with the intention to kill the man on the ground.

The Riddler, however, was not ready to die as he brought up his cane and blocked the blade. He then used the other end of the cane to smack Rorschach's knee with a satisfying _crunch_, sending the vigilante to the ground in pain and throwing the cleaver far away from himself.

"You failed to, ah!" The Riddler grunted as he forced himself to his feet. "You failed to answer my original riddle. And your time just ran out. I asked what gets dirtier as it cleans, speaks without a face, and is ugly inside and out. And the answer?" The Riddler readied his cane as a baseball bat, the deadly, heavy question mark shaped top casting an eerie moonlit shadow on Rorschach's ink blotted mask. "You." The Riddler declared, bringing his staff down and impaling the masked man's skull, blood squirting out and staining the black and white mask a moist crimson.

Riddler let out a ragged gasp as he pulled his cane out from the man's skull so he may rest on it, holding his shattered sternum and coughed up a little more blood. He would live to confound the city of Gotham another day. Looking up, Edward Nigma could see the faint light of the bat signal against the cloudy night sky and took it as his initiative to go back into hiding, bringing the body of the dead hero back with him in case he needed another cadaver for his next plot of terror.

Winner:

Riddler


End file.
